


Is That What It Is

by easyonme



Category: U2 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easyonme/pseuds/easyonme
Summary: I saw this, and I couldn't help it. I'm sure a thousand other stories have been written or imagined about this song, but hopefully this one takes you someplace new.Adam POV of course. I'll do my best not to desert you for three months again...





	Is That What It Is

A hot Italian breeze blows in through my open window. Still lying in bed with nothing but my underwear on, I think to myself thank God I'm here in the shade. Nine o'clock in the morning and the sun is already blazing in Milano.

_And when I touch you, you don't feel a thing_

My mind jumps back to last night. What was I thinking as I pressed my lips to your fingertips. In front of 10,000 people. My mouth curls as I bury my head in the pillow; I know what I was thinking, hoping. For that moment when your concentration might falter and I'd surprise you just enough to catch the real you; the stage you falling over onto the other side of the coin.

_And when you talk, you talk at me_

The phone rings and you talk and talk and talk and I'm barely listening but I could go on and on and on like this. Something about the commercials on tv; you're not even watching the show. Strangely, you tell me its like a sign of things to come. London, Belfast and Berlin.

_And if you look, you look through me_

A few nights later we're up in the barricage and you're so far from me. We barely see each other, and when you walk towards me you're looking somewhere beyond. Inside I'm shouting to you over the crowd. You're a silhouette of yourself and I can't let that be. I know tonight this show, our show, won't be enough for you. That faraway look of yours always tells me you need more from this life. And I know I have what you need.

_If I could stay, stay and the night would be enough_

I wait until I'm sure there's no one around. Quietly, I make my way toward your room. I knock softly on the door at first, but I know you're going to make me bang on it until you come out and pretend like you've just heard all the clatter. I hold your hand in mine again, kissing your fingers more slowly. I take my time with you all night, the only one who can hear you now.


End file.
